


Uncle Trent's My Favourite Now

by obvioustheory



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obvioustheory/pseuds/obvioustheory
Summary: Brock takes his daughter to run some practice drills with Cerberus, she has some choices words when she spots her uncles on the obstacle course.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Uncle Trent's My Favourite Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, random, non-canon SEAL Team fic.

Brock Reynolds is _BORED_ , Bravo Team hasn’t been spun up in weeks and his two children (three if you count Cerberus), are behaving themselves for the first time in, well, ever really. With Bravo spending more time at home and less time in the field, Brock had been home or at least working semi-predictable hours for months. At first, he’d kept the Reynolds family busy, with lots of fun activities that they didn’t usually have time to do, but since he’d been home a lot they’d churned through all those activities, some of them more than once. As he sensed someone approaching the couch, he cracked his eyes open just enough to watch as his five-year-old daughter pulled herself onto the couch and sat directly on his chest.

“Dad” Rae said, poking her dad right between the eyes.

“Yes” Brock replied, laughing at her antics. Someone had also been spending an increasing amount of time with her Uncle Sonny at her behaviour had begun to show it.

“I’m bored” Rae sighed dramatically. Yep, definitely spending too much time with her Uncle Sonny, Brock thought.

“Me too” Brock replied, if she insisted on behaving like her Uncle then Brock might as well wind her up a bit, just like he’d do to Sonny. Besides he was pretty bored.

“Can we take Cerberus to the obstacle course” Rae loved watching Cerberus work, although after about 10 minutes she usually tried to follow the dog through the course, and well let’s just say that Rae hadn’t inherited her father’s athletic abilities, his determination for sure, but she had her mother’s coordination which when combined was a recipe for disaster.

* * *

30 minutes later, Brock, Rae and Cerberus were walking up to the base training facility. And although it had seemed like a good idea to get out of the house 30 minutes ago, Brock was beginning to regret his decision. If Rae got hurt falling off the o-course (again), Brock was definitely sleeping on the couch tonight (again).

“What are they doing?” Rae asked suddenly.

“Who?” Brock replied, not following his daughter’s line of sight. Rae pointed to two men, one wearing a blindfold climbing the rope wall, the other standing beside the wall with his phone out, obviously filming, while yelling instructions. “Your uncles are idiots Rae”

“Are they supposed to be doing that?”

“No.”

“Is Uncle Clay going to hurt himself” Rae asked, curiously.

“Probably”

“Shouldn’t you go and stop them” Rae asked, putting her hands on her hips in a scarily accurate impersonation of her mother.

“You know what, why don’t you do it?” Brock grinned, taking out his phone.

“Am I allowed to yell at them?” Rae asked.

“Yes”

“Am I allowed to call them dumb dumbs?” She asked, Rae had called her brother a dumb dumb yesterday and gotten one hell of a lecture from her parents. In the end, Brock had caved and told her she could only call somebody a dumb dumb if they really deserved it.

“Oh, definitely” Brock grinned, he was so recording this.

Rae marched over to the o-course, hands on her hips with her Dad and Cerberus trailing behind her.

“Uncle Clay, get down right now” Rae yelled as soon as she was close enough for her uncles to see her. “Uncle Sonny you’re in big trouble too.”

“Hey, Rae-Rae” Clay called, he was now sitting on top of the rope wall and had quickly taken his blindfold off. “Have you come to hang out with your favourite uncle?”

“Uncle Trent’s my favourite now” Rae yelled, “You two are dumb dumbs”

“Hey now Miss Rae-Rae, that’s not very nice” Sonny drawled.

“Daddy said I could call you that, cause you’re being big, smelly dumb dumbs” Rae sassed right back. Brock had to hold his breath to stop himself from laughing.

* * *

That night the Bravo family’s group chat received a video courtesy of Brock Reynolds.

_Emma Hayes: Go baby Reynolds go!_

_Mandy Ellis: Love the baby Reynolds sass._

_Trent Sawyer: FAVOURITE UNCLE!!! Suck it fellas!_

_Betty Blackburn: Someone deserves ice-cream for dinner._

_Naima Perry: Yes girl!_

_Lisa Davis: Go Rae-Rae go!_

_Rachel Reynolds: That’s my baby. You get ‘em girly._

_Full Metal: Go baby Reynolds!_

_Eric Blackburn: She’s already smarter than both of you._

_Kellie Sawyer: Yes Rae-Rae!_

_Jason: Hills. So many hills 3 & 6._

_Ray Perry: Rae-Rae just joined the moron police, got you two dead to rights already._


End file.
